Contract
by It's a little secret
Summary: Rin and Miku hear something they weren't expected to hear. Do you want to know what is it?


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid? Not mine.**

"Miku nee, did you see Len" Rin asked.

"I haven't. Sorry." The teal haired girl answered.

"Aww, I was going ask him to go shopping with me ." Rin whines.

"Speaking of which, where's Kaito anyway. Hey Rin, why don't we find them together?" Miku asked with a smile.

" Sure."

_After 15 minutes finding_

-Ugh, where could they be?_ Rin whines.

-S..stop! Too much Kaito!_ Rin and Miku froze as they hear Len's moan from Kaito's room.

-Come on Len, it's not all the way yet._ They immediately lean close to the blunette's room's door.

-Can't, ah, we wait until next week, uh._ Len panted with a pleading tone.

-Nope. You promised we would do this since last month. We had done this 3 times, and each time you back up at this point. I'm not gonna let you escape this time.

-But..ah..too…t..tight!_ Len hissed

Miku and Rin look at each other with wide eyes: _What the hell is happening in there?_

-Come on Len, quit being childish._Kaito chuckle.

-Childish? Have you ever been in my position?_ Len replied hastilly, clearly unhappy.

-Of course not. How weird is that? _Kaito said with a hint of embarrassment.

-Not much to me. If you want, we can switch our position, _secretly_._Rin and Miku could hear Len smirk.

Blood began to drip from the stalkers' nose.

-You won't be able to do it. Now brace yourself, I'm moving._Kaito said impatiently.

-No, wait, AGH! IT HURTS! PULL IT OUT!_Len screams desperately.

-Len, relax, it'll get better I promise.

-RELAX? HOW WOULD YOU RELAX? IT'S STUCK GOD DAMMIT!_ Len said furiously.

-Len, really, if you keep struggling like that, it'll leave red marks. You don't want such thing on your beautiful body, do you?

-…Okay I trust you._ Len said after a while.

- Thank you Len. I'll be as gentle as I can.

The duo could hear some clothes rustle.

- Now move._ Len orders.

-What? Are you sure?

-Yes, finish up already._ Len demanded.

- …As you wish.

-WAA! UGH.

-Are you okay Len? Should I stop?

-No, keep going.

- Just a little bit more…

-YES! WE DID IT! IT FEELS SOOO GOOD_ Len squeals in delight.

Rin runs to the bathroom as Miku grabs a box of tissue.

-See? I told you.

- Thank you so much Kaito. I'm very glad I could do it with you.

- Me too Len.

-It'll be humiliating if the girls caught us this way.

-OH YES IT WILL!

The door bursts open, only to review a blond haired demon with a red face (from embarrassment or anger) and blood on her nose, mouth, clothes. _Sorry brother, _she thought, _you have broken my control._

-Rin?_ he asked confusingly_ How long have you standing out there?

She ignored him and keep her eyes wandering around. _No clothes on the floor, no naked men, no sex smell in the air, no "milk",… _She looked up to see a fully clothe Kaito and a Len-in-maid-dress.

-We though you guys were, um , doing inappropriate things…_Miku squeak uncomfortably.

-Doing inappropriate thing?_Kaito questioned.

-Forget about it. Were you fucking each other?_ Rin growled impatiently.

-What? What do you mean by that? What makes you have that thought?_ Len asked Rin while glancing at Kaito. But as soon as he look at Kaito's face, he recognize what the conversation can be mistaken as.

-WHAT THE HECK ? You think we… I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PERVETS! _ Len said with his face flustered.

-Well?

-OF COURSE NOT!_Len screamed.

-THEN WHAT WERE YOU DOING?_Rin screamed.

Kaito sighed_ We made a contract since he forgot to buy me a present on my birthday is that he would wear a maid costume. But the clothes are a little too small so I help him with it.

-So that's what you mean by "too tight."_ Miku said with her face calmed down a bit.

- Yep, the same goes for "too much" and "all the way".

-How about the "positions" incident?_Rin asked.

- I'm just compliment how would Kaito looks on these clothes._ Len explained.

-And the "leave mark" thingy?_ Rin hadn't given up.

- If your clothes are too tight and you keep struggling, it'll leave red marks._ Kaito calmly said.

- I still don't think wearing this clothes are comfortable enough that make Len goes " it feels so good"._ Rin didn't get enough.

-When you have done something that is very hard, you'll feel like you're in heaven.

-Oh._Rin's realizes hit her.

-GOMENASAI!_ Rin and Miku bowed to apolozy.

-It's okay, but don't ever do that again._ Kaito said with a stern voice, and Len still has that annoyed look in his face.  
-HAI!_ The girls said as they run out of the room, without forgot to lock the door.

-Glad they're gone now._ Len sighed with relief.

- Me too, it's not a nice thing if they're out there when we do part 2 of the contract, which is…_ Kaito said huskily as he pushed Len on the bed and climb on top of him_ please the master…

**Whoop! I'm done. Took longer than I expected. At first I made Kaito a little stupid but in the end, he's the dangerous one. I figure you would like this kind of stuffs so please REVIEW if you have any question or just want to encourage me.**

**P.S: Sorry about the ending.**

**P.P.S: Vote if you want me to keep it M-rated or change it to T-rated.**


End file.
